


Comphort

by Phantje



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort/Angst, Cute, First Kiss, Getting Together, London Apartment, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Phan Fluff, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantje/pseuds/Phantje
Summary: Phil is woken up by Dan having a nightmare. He quickly runs over to him and manages to comfort him after a few complications. Dan however thinks that he is still dreaming, so he has no problem confessing his love. Phil doubts Dan actually means it and hopes Dan doesn't remember what has happened. Problem is, he does, which makes them have an awkward talk in the morning.(Crappy summary content is at least 10% better!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! STAY AMAZING! <3

Phil was violently woken up by a cry coming out of the room next to his. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. For a few seconds everything stayed silent, which made him think that he had perhaps only imagined the scream but just after he had thought that, he heard the noise again. This time it sounded less violated and more like a whimper. Phil quickly got out of bed and grabbed his glasses. Without them he was next to blind.   
Phil stumbled into the hallway. Dan’s door was shut as usual. Phil took a deep breath and carefully pushed the door open. Everything was dark inside the room, apart from the amber lamp. It lit the room in a very comfortable and warm light, a light which did not fit with the screams Phil had just heard.  
“Dan?” Phil asked carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Dan further. “Everything alright?” Phil asked once more. He took a few steps into the room and waited for another few moments. After nothing had happened for three minutes Phil was about to walk back into his room when a sudden cry nearly scared him to death. Phil knew that waking Dan was better than letting him suffer in the dream he was having.  
“Dan! Wake up! It's a dream!” Phil said loudly. Dan immediately sat up. He blinked for a few times and looked through the room. Dan jumped out of his bed when he saw Phil, tried to make a step forward but simply fell over like a big log.  
“Heavens! Dan!” Phil shouted and rushed over to him. He took Dan’s head in his hands and put it onto his lap. Dan was far too heavy to be lifted by Phil so he simply sat down on the floor, leaned against the bed with his back and held Dan’s head in his hands, gently massaging Dan’s sweaty and curly hair. Even though it was not at all good to have an unconscious friend in your lap, Phil was really happy with the situation. Dan normally never let Phil hold him like this. In a way Phil could understand that. They were supposed to be platonic friends after all but sometimes Phil couldn't help being sad when Dan distanced himself from Phil. Phil sighed and started rubbing small circles on Dan’s shoulder with one hand. After he had been in the same position for about half an hour Phil started to feel needles in his whole body. He decided not to move though, Dan’s health was far more important than his comfort. Phil simply grabbed Dan’s blanket and pulled it over the two of them covering and saving them from the cold.  
After Phil had sat there for another ten minutes he started to wonder if Dan was still unconscious or if he had simply fallen asleep again. Could something like that happen to unconscious people? Phil wondered. He decided to try and wake Dan. That was better than staying in this position the whole night and perhaps even being woken up by a grumpy Dan.  
“Dan? Bear? Are you awake?” Phil asked quietly and couldn't resist stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Bear? Can you hear me?” Phil asked and gently shook Dan. Dan mumbled something and squinted his eyes. “Bear? It's me Phil. You need to wake up!” Phil said and started shaking a little more forcefully. Dan opened his eyes slowly and looked around confused.  
“’m dreaming?!” Dan mumbled. Phil wasn't sure what to answer to that. Dan obviously wasn't dreaming but perhaps he would react less grumpy if Phil told him he was. Instead of waiting for an answer from Phil, Dan simply snuggled into Phil's lap and closed his eyes again.  
“Phil?” Dan asked.  
“Yes?” Phil asked back, holding his breath in fear of the question.  
“Why am I on the floor?” Dan asked and smiled up to Phil.  
“Don't ask me!” Phil asked and laughed quietly. Dan started laughing as well.  
“Perhaps it was my p…” Dan started but Phil interrupted him: “Why do you never just say “slow blood”?”  
“Because that is not even nearly as fancy as the other one.” Dan said and turned his head so that he was looking straight into Phil’s eyes.  
“I can't believe that you actually sass me with a biological term even though you just fell over because of said biological term!” Phil said and slowly started stroking through Dan’s hair again. Dan’s eyes widened a bit when he felt Phil's hand but he said nothing. Phil thought that that must be because he still thought it was nothing but a dream.  
“You know me.” Dan said and smiled cheekily.  
“Oh believe me, I do.” Phil said and smiled.  
For a while neither of them said anything. Phil simply enjoyed having Dan in his lap and he figured Dan was simply too tired to do anything, let alone get angry because of Phil's hand that was still messing around with his hair.  
“Don't you want to get into bed?” Phil asked after a few minutes.  
“I quite like it like this.” Dan mumbled and blushed slightly. Phil decided not to say anything. He simply nodded and continued massaging.  
“Little hobbit.” Phil mumbled and smiled down at Dan.  
“What did you just call me?” Dan asked and narrowed his eyes.  
“Little hobbit.” Phil said and lovingly stroke through Dan's hair. Dan blushed and closed his eyes.  
“Why do you hate your hair so much?” Phil asked carefully.  
“I don't necessarily hate my hair.” Dan mumbled.  
“You don't?” Phil asked astonished. He had never heard Dan say anything like this, he usually insisted that he was born with the worst hair ever.  
“No. I simply love and so to say prefer your hair.” Dan said and opened his eyes once again. This time it was time for Phil to blush.  
“Even if my hair isn't natural?” Phil asked.  
“You only dye it.” Dan shrugged. “It's true that your real hair is amazing as well but you only try to improve your hair with dying it and so do I with straightening it.”  
“But yours is very cute without doing anything.” Phil said and blushed a little when he realized what he had just said. Dan blushed as well.  
“I guess we are never going to agree on this.” Dan said. Phil nodded and smiled apologetically. Dan returned the smile before closing his eyes again. They both stayed silent. Phil no longer felt his legs at all but having a peaceful Dan in his lap was totally worth it. When Phil heard Dan starting to breath slower he shook him slightly.  
“Don't you dare to fall asleep on me again. Let me get you into your bed.” Phil said and started moving. Dan groaned and stayed where he was.  
“Dan! You got to help me!” Phil laughed. Dan groaned once more but let Phil lift him this time. Phil carefully sat Dan down on the edge of his bed.  
“Okay. I trust you can do the rest on your own?” Phil asked. First of all Dan nodded but then he shook his head quickly and grabbed Phil's hand. Phil's heart stared beating faster. “Dan?” Phil asked insecurely.  
“You can't leave me!” Dan cried.  
“What? I have to!” Phil said and was thankful Dan didn't ask why he had to. After all telling his friend that he couldn't possibly keep himself from properly falling in love with him if he was sleeping next to him wasn't something Phil was used to do.  
“You have to stay!” Dan said seriously.  
“Why?” Phil asked desperately. Dan mumbled something but Phil wasn't able to distinguish what exactly. “Dan you have to tell me or I will most likely leave.” Phil warned Dan.  
“I can't have the bad dreams come again.” Dan mumbled. Phil suddenly felt really bad. He only came here because he had heard Dan screaming in his room. It really wouldn't be fair to leave him now, Phil concluded. Wordlessly he pushed Dan down onto his pillows pulled the cover over him and sat next to him on the other side of the bed. He put his glasses onto the bedside table. With the dim light he couldn't see anything so he could as well simply put off the glasses. He turned around to Dan again and smiled in a way he hoped to be securing.  
“Another thing.” Dan said and smiled exhaustedly.  
“Pardon?” Phil asked and leaned his head against the headboard of Dan’s bed.  
“I for one really like your glasses but you seem to dislike them.” Dan explained.  
“They look weird.” Phil said and blushed.  
“It pains me to tell you that you are wrong. They look good and before you try to say anything I have to warn you I have the entirety of the Phandom behind my back.” Dan said and grinned.  
“Okay. I won't say anything.” Phil promised.  
“Good.” Dan said and smiled over to Phil before yawning heartfeltly. Phil smiled and observed how Dan snuggled deeper into his covers.  
“Just one last thing.” Dan mumbled and opened his eyes a tiny bit. “This is a dream, right?”  
Phil smiled sadly and nodded. “Yes, bear. This is nothing but a dream.” He said.  
“So I won't remember anything in the morning?!” Dan asked.  
“Probably not.” Phil agreed.  
“Well then…” Dan said and sat up.  
“Well.” Phil agreed. Unsure what Dan was on about.  
“I love you, Phil.” Dan said dryly and smiled a little.  
“Love you too.” Phil whispered. Dan smiled and let himself drop into the mattress. He closed his eyes calmly and mumbled: “Good night.” Phil mumbled something similar before rushing out of the room, as quietly as possible. He stormed into his room and jumped into his bed. What had that been about? Was Phil dreaming right now? Phil punched himself and nearly yelled out in pain. Okay, he wasn't dreaming. Did that mean Dan actually loved him? He had said so, didn’t he? Phil sighed. He didn't know what to make of this situation. After all Dan thought he was dreaming so how much was a love confession worth if the person thought they were dreaming? Phil sighed once again. The only thing he could think of that lightened his mood was that Dan hadn't been too surprised to have Phil in his room or rather in his dream. You could surely conclude that Dan was dreaming about Phil sometimes?! Phil quickly shook his head and snuggled into his covers. It was late in the night. He should get some sleep and perhaps think about it all in the morning.  
Phil dozed off to sleep before he could remember that he had left his glasses on Dan's bedside table.

The next morning Phil woke up without realising immediately what has happened the night before. Okay, it wasn't exactly early but considering the fact that it was the first time Phil was awake properly that day, it only felt right to say “morning”.  
After a few minutes Phil remembered what had happened the night before. He buried his face in his hands. Phil was still as confused as he had been a few hours before. He groaned and searched for his glasses. He noticed horrified that they weren't to be seen and noticed equally horrified that he must have left them in Dan’s room. Hopefully Dan was either already awake and hadn't realized them lying there or he was still sleeping. Phil figured only checking would tell so he got out of bed and quietly walked out of his room. When he heard the kettle going off he gladly opened the door to Dan's room and saw relived that his glasses were still lying on the bedside table.  
“Thank god.” Phil mumbled and quickly grabbed his glasses before making his way into the kitchen.  
“Morning.” He greeted Dan who was standing in front of the counter pouring some hot water over a teabag. “Oh, you didn't sleep well?” Phil asked.  
“Why?” Dan asked and spun around quickly.  
“Well. You are making yourself tea. You never do that instead you were having a bad dream.” Phil said and congratulated himself for thinking about the excuse. It was not even a lie. Dan never drank tea instead he was feeling completely rubbish. Sometimes Phil wondered if that made Dan a proper Brit or less of a Brit. You could say he used tea as the go to medicine when he was feeling bad but then he didn't drink it normally. Phil was about to ask Dan what he thought but then he remembered that pretending that Dan dreamed everything was more important.  
“Oh.” Dan said and nodded. “Well in that case, you are right.” Dan said.  
“You didn’t dream well?” Phil asked.  
“Well you would know, wouldn’t you?” Dan asked and scrutinized Phil.  
“Why would I?” Phil asked nervously. Dan couldn’t remember his “dream”, could he?  
“I’m apparently usually quite loud.” Dan said slowly. Damn it. Phil thought. Dan was right. Phil usually woke up when Dan was having a bad dream (so he did last night, didn’t he?).  
“Well it must have been not too bad then. You were quiet I think.” Phil said nervously. Dan nodded and smiled, took his cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen towards the lounge. Just as Phil was about to make himself some coffee a few seconds later he suddenly heard Dan laughing one of his hyena-like laughs.   
“What is it?” Phil shouted and came running into the lounge.  
“Heavens Phil!” Dan said and jumped slightly.  
“Sorry. I was scared something happened to you.” Phil said and blushed slightly.  
“Oh. Why didn’t you come tonight then?” Dan asked.  
“What? I did!” Phil asked and realised it all far too late – as usual. Dan started laughing and Phil buried his head in his hands. “You could have told me you knew?” Phil asked after a while, sounding pretty miserable.  
“You could have been a little less obvious.” Dan said.  
“What?” Phil asked confused.  
“Your glasses?” Dan asked back and grabbed them from Phil’s nose.   
“Oi! I can’t see anything!” Phil called and made grabby hands towards Dan.   
“Alright you stupid cute weirdo.” Dan said and handed Phil the glasses. This time it was him that realized the words he had said a little too late. Dan blushed furiously and fell down onto the sofa.  
“I guess we are both not really awake yet.” Phil sighed and crosses his arms.   
“I guess.” Dan said nervously. Phil saw him trembling a little and visually debating with himself whether to run away or stay. In the end he stayed and sat down on the edge of the sofa. “Why does this have to be so awkward?” Dan muttered.   
“Dan.” Phil said, trying to get his attention. Nothing happened. “Bear!” Phil said a little louder, finally reaching through to Dan.  
“Yes?” Dan asked and blushed.  
“I think we should talk. No matter how awkward it is. I bet it would be a lot more awkward if we wouldn’t.” Phil said and smiled apologetically.   
“Okay.” Dan said and started trembling once again.   
“Dan. Bear!” Phil shouted. It was hard to get through to Dan.  
“Yes?”  
“I need you to relax. Stay calm. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing that would change our lives forever.” Phil said and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. No need to show Dan how much he would like for some things to change.  
“Okay.” Dan said once more and took a few deep breaths. “Where should we start?” he asked and laughed nervously.  
“I don’t know, perhaps your dream?” Phil asked carefully. Dan looked a little shocked at this proposal and shook his head.  
“No.” he said firmly.  
“No?” Phil asked surprised.  
“No. First of all I need to know if you actually have been in my room last night.” Dan said quietly.  
Phil waited for a few moments but then he figured it would be best to be honest so he nodded and in case Dan wasn’t looking at him he said: “Yes, I was.”   
“Oh… Okay. Well. I guess you might remember as vividly as I do what… well what I told you.” Dan mumbled, his cheeks turning redder and redder with the seconds that passed.  
“If you expect me to do that I guess you also remember what I answered.” Phil said insecurely. He felt awkward but considering that Dan did as well he knew he wasn’t alone.  
“Wait, what?” Dan nearly shouted.  
“Wait, what?” Phil asked back. Now he wasn’t too sure that Dan actually referred to the “I love you.” at the end.  
“What are you talking about?” Dan asked.  
“What are you talking about?” Phil asked back.   
“You answer me first!” Dan said and sounded angry.  
“I am older. So you answer me first!” Phil said. They stared at each other but broke apart quite quickly.  
“This is ridiculous!” Dan sighed and buried his head.  
“It is.” Phil agreed. Neither of them said a word so Phil took a deep breath. Like he had said, he was the older one so perhaps that meant that he had to start speaking as well, start to confessing what he had on his heart for far too long.   
“Okay Dan. I don’t expect you to answer to this immediately but well. The one thing I remember answering to you last night was a “Love you too.” to an “I love you, Phil.” It has already occurred to me that that might have been a dream of mine because… let’s stop lying and start admitting that I can no longer be happy about a platonic friendship. Obviously I will do whatever you are happy with because… you might have noticed that I always care more for your happiness than mine. There were a lot of broken sentences in here but perhaps you were able to follow. Perhaps you will finally release me so that I don’t have to continue speaking. You don’t have to obviously, I just thought…” Phil was interrupted by Dan squealing. Phil raised his head and looked into Dan’s face. He seemed to be horrified and Phil quickly bent his neck again.   
“Wow.” Dan said slowly. Phil was about to say a sassy “thanks” but Dan already continued speaking: “To be honest I didn’t dare to think that I didn’t dream your response. I… What do you expect me to say now?” Dan nearly shouted furiously.  
“Pardon?” Phil asked and looked up. Was Dan actually mad at him right now?  
“How am I supposed to reply anything after the goddamn most romantic thing one has ever told me?” Dan asked trying his best to keep an angry face.   
“What?” Phil asked and stared at him. “That? What? No…” Phil began and shook his head smiling widely: “That surely wasn’t the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to you!”   
Dan whose smile had faded slightly was smiling brightly again. “It was though.”  
“I guess I have to improve then.” Phil said and smiled while a blush crept over his face.  
“Good luck.” Dan said.  
“Not going to be too hard.” Phil shrugged and smiled. It felt like he couldn’t do anything accept for smiling. Suddenly Dan started laughing. “What?” Phil asked.  
“I can’t believe what huge kinds of nerds we are. I mean you kinda confessed your love and I am still sat here on my spot.” Dan said while shaking his head.   
“I wouldn’t keep you from changing your spot.” Phil said and opened his arms. Dan stood up awkwardly and sat down just as awkward in Phil’s arms. Phil squeezed him and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder. It felt damn good having Dan in his arms, having his warmth spreading radiating to Phil’s whole body. Sensing Dan trembling as he sat in Phil’s embrace. Wait, what?  
“Dan? Bear? You alright?” Phil asked and gently turned Dan’s head around. “Dan. What is wrong?” Phil asked concerned. Dan shook his head and tried to look away. Phil held him tight and looked into his eyes.   
“Nothing’s wrong.” Dan mumbled.  
“Dan, please. We did so well with not lying the whole day. Please just tell me what’s wrong with you.” Phil said desperately.  
Dan took a deep breath and tried to start speaking. First of all not one sound came out of his mouth but after a while Phil was able to distinguish the word “dream” in Dan’s sobs. He frowned and leaned closer into Dan.   
“It’s alright. Just tell me. I’m here for you.” Phil whispered and gently nuzzled Dan’s neck. Unfortunately Dan only started crying more violently after this.  
“You are here but will you stay?” Dan sobbed.  
“What?” Phil asked and pushed Dan a little away with his arms. He looked at him and looked for answers. “Does this have something to do with your dream?” Phil asked.  
“Nightmare.” Dan said and buried his head in his hands.  
“Dan. Will it help if I tell you that I love you and that I will stay by your side?” Phil asked and gently freed Dan’s face from his hands. Dan nodded slowly and smiled uncertainly.   
“Well in that nightmare we had a situation remotely similar to the one we just had. It was tooth-rotting cute but as we were about to… well. You just pushed me away started laughing and went away. I obviously went after you but you pushed me away once more and said something like: “Dan, how could I ever love you. That was a joke! You are an uneducated dropout, an amateur DJ! Go cry with Pepe!”” Dan finished, burying his head once again.  
“And you seriously think I would say something like that to you? First of all: all the things were lies. You are the cleverest person I know and you are a brilliant radio DJ. It wasn’t a joke. Should I be concerned that you think I would be capable of doing that?” Phil asked and pulled Dan into a hug.  
“For a person with personal doubts it did sound quite likely.” Dan mumbled against Phil’s chest.  
“I give you that but you should have noticed it at one thing.” Phil said and pressed a kiss on top of Dan’s hairs.   
“Which one?”  
“You should know that I would never be able to differentiate between one meme and another. Let alone knowing the name!” Phil said and was relieved when he felt Dan laughing against his chest.   
“I love you.” Dan said after raising his head to look into Phil’s eyes.   
“I love you too.” Phil said and beamed widely. Dan waited a couple of seconds, obviously waiting for Phil to start laughing again but as it didn’t happen, he smiled back. Showing off the stupid and adorable dimple in his cheek.  
Phil shook his head and leaned his head against Dan’s forehead. “Can’t believe I deserve you.” Phil mumbled.   
“Jinx!” Dan shouted.  
“You haven’t even said it!”  
“But I thought about saying it.” Dan argued.  
“That’s not how it works.” Phil said and shook his head.  
“Rules do not apply to me.” Dan said and winked.  
“Shut up.” Phil said and started laughing.  
“Make me.” Dan said, his eyes sparkling. Phil stopped laughing and slowly leaned into Dan.   
Words couldn’t and probably never will be able to describe what it felt like kissing him. It felt like the most painfully sweet and amazing experience at the same time. Phil melted into the kiss and quickly pulled Dan even closer. After a while they backed away panting each with red cheeks and a stupid smile on their faces.   
“I freaking love you.” Dan said and quickly kissed Phil on the lips.  
“I love you a lot.” Phil said and returned the kiss.  
“Same thing.” Dan shrugged. Phil shook his head and captured Dan’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! :) I'll be back next week (presumably).   
> Leave comments and kudos and make me feel less like a procrastinating flop! :) Love you all! <3


End file.
